Seeing Double
by Tenebris Ariolus
Summary: A small family are pulled into a series of strange events after meeting a group of identical looking girls. But little do they know that these girls might just hold the secret to unravelling their past.
1. Prologue

**Seeing Double**

Summary: A small English family living in Ontario are pulled into a strange series of events after meeting a group of identical looking girls they don't know that the girls might just reveal more about their history.

**Prologue**

Keep running, they can't find it, I'd spent so long hiding it to just let them have it.

"There is no point in running!" I heard the woman who was currently chasing me shout through the cold cement corridors. She was so fast I was sure she would catch me any second.

The thing that scared me most thou was that I wasn't who she wanted me to be. But hopefully she would never find that out.

I reached the stairwell and kept on running until I reached the top floor and suddenly stood still when I reached the end of a corridor and stared out of a large window onto the streets of Ontario.

I quickly heard her bounding up behind me. "I told you there was no point on running" she said in a mocking tone. I turned and saw that she had shoulder length blonde hair with streaks of brown running through it. Her eyes a cold, dark grey to match her cruelty. For the first time I noticed that she had a slightly posh English accent and was pointing a gun at me. "Now hand it over!"

I took my hound down and said, "What makes you think I'd do that?"

The look on her face showed that she was clearly shocked, probably by the fact that I was both male and had a French accent.

"You're not the girl" she said looking at me like I'd insulted her.

"No shit" I said in reply

"Well you still have it don't you?" she said trying to look intimidating, but I noticed a small look of panic in her eyes when she realised that since I wasn't who she was looking for I might not have what she wanted either.

"Yes, but you're never going to get your hands on it" I said trying to sound brave.

"Just give it to me," she said trying to scare me by cocking her gun "and you won't get hurt."

"I'll give you it on one condition." I said when I noticed a boy walking on the street outside the window and realised I had got my timing right.

"And what would that be" she said intrigued.

I smiled cheekily at her and prepared to run before saying "you'll have to catch me first".

With that said I turned and sprinted towards the window. I jumped side on to window while I heard the sound of the woman screaming and a gun being fired.

I suddenly felt a huge pain in the side of my ribs as I crashed through the window but I couldn't tell if it was a bullet or glass. I felt myself fall towards the concrete and realised that I was going to die. I felt an unbelievable amount of pain surge through my body and the boy screaming as I crashed onto the street. I don't how but by some miracle I had barely survived the fall.

"Oh my god!" the boy shouted as he ran towards me and leaned over me "Don't worry I-I'll call for an ambulance" told me speaking in what sounded like a London accent.

I grabbed his arm just as he reached into his pocket for his phone. His eyes widened in shock and I couldn't help but smile amused. Poor kid I felt slightly sorry pulling him into this but I had to, he had already noticed that we were mirror images of each other.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the red pen drive which I had been protecting fiercely. "Protect it" I muttered, realising that I was breathing my last breaths. "Find Hazel, te-tell her I'm sorry"

The boy looked at me stunned and I realised that the woman would find us any minute and that I had to warn the kid but all I could muster was "Run."

The kid still stared at me "B-but..."

"Run" I said slightly louder. "Go, don't let them find you."

I must have terrified the boy because at that moment he stumbled to his feet and ran in a way that a deer would run when trying to escape a hunter. The last thing I saw was the boy running around the corner of the alley and the last thing I heard was the door to the building where I had been running bursting open as the girl ran out and screamed in anger. I chuckled slightly knowing that I had managed to get the precious item away from her and put in a place where they would probably never find it. With that thought I felt myself slipping as darkness closed in on me.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know that this isn't the best prologue but I've been really excited about writing this story and putting the plot together has been hell, so I hope that this chapter was good. By the way sorry that I haven't updated my other story, The Untold Story in a while, I've realised that I write **_**really **_**slowly and that I'm not too good at writing Hunger Games stories. Also, no the woman isn't Rachel.**


	2. The Family(Part 1)

**Seeing Double**

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Graeme Manson, John Fawcett and the BBC.

Summary: A small English family living in Ontario are pulled into a strange series of events after meeting a group of identical looking girls they don't know that the girls might just reveal more about their history

**The Family**

Rick's POV

I bolted upright in my bed as I heard the sound of my son screaming, I immediately ran out of my bedroom, up the stairs and into my son's bedroom.

"Tommy?" I shouted as I ran over to his small single bed. "Tommy, are you okay?"

He was sitting up on his bed, his shoulders slouched and his head in his hands. He looked up at me and I could tell by his eyes that he had had a nightmare.

"Daddy" he said rubbing his eyes. "I saw her again."

"Oh god Tommy, not again. How many times do I need to tell you that she's not real?" I said frustrated.

You could say that my son was a... imaginative boy. He always insisted that he could see things that others couldn't and was at that age where he was scared of everything. He was only five, but it was still annoying that he couldn't go into the shadows because the goblins would get him. Recently he had been having this recurring dream about a demon woman with glowing eyes and clawed hands who would try and chase him through a messed up maze. I still blamed my brother Chris for telling him about Greek Mythology, the Theseus and Medusa myths had really freaked him out.

"But she is real daddy!" he shouted at me while standing up in his bed. "She keeps saying she's gonna eat me!"

"Tommy it's a dream, it's not real." I told him while sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking up at me innocently.

"I'm pretty sure. Do you want me to check?" I said with an amused smile. He nodded in reply and crawled under the covers, watching as I checked under his bed and in his closet for monsters.

"Nope. I can't see any monsters." I told him smiling. "You want to go to sleep now?"

"Okay." he said putting his head onto his pillow. "Night daddy."

"Night." I said kissing his forehead and leaving the room. I smiled as I realised that I wouldn't have to deal with any more screaming kids tonight.

Just as I got half way down the stairs I saw the front door, which was next to the stairs, open and saw my brother Chris run in.

Well looks like I spoke too soon.

"Hey, you're home late." I said looking at my watch and realising that it was 3:45 am. "You must've really liked that party." I said looking at him with an amused smile.

He pulled down his hood and I noticed that he looked like shit. His face was painted with fear, he had red rings around his hazel eyes eyes, his wet dark brown hair was plastered against his face and he was soaking wet.

"Oh my god Rick, you won't believe what just happened!" he shouted as he ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Holy shit, you look like you've just seen a ghost." I said starting to get concerned for him. "What the hell happened?"

If Chris was this shaken up then something really bad must have happened. Despite being identical twins, our personality's were nothing alike. I was the weird, rebel, punk kid who was ironically freaked out quite easily(even though I had gotten _a lot_ less skittish since I'd become a dad.) While Chris was the surprisingly cool, laid back, nerd who was usually the one trying to calm me down from panic attacks.

"You're going to want to sit down for this." he told me sounding shaken.

I took him downstairs and sat him on the sofa in our relatively small living room. I went through to the kitchen, which was connected to the living room through a thin wall with a kind of arch in it, and made tea for us(Which I slipped vodka into. What? Alcohol was clearly the way to tackle this problem.)

He took a gulp and screwed up his face at the taste(I may have put in too much). He then went on to tell his full story of how he saw a man who looked exactly like us give him a pen drive, before dying in the alley behind the old glue factory and how he heard a woman scream/shout when he ran away.

I sat there stunned for a few minutes before looking him square in the eye and saying, "Are you sure that no-one spiked you're drink at that party?"

"What? No, of course not!" he said looking at me as if I'd just insulted him, which I guess I did. "I'm telling you this guy looked exactly like us!" he said waving his arms around wildly.

"So what, are you just suggesting that we were identical triplets and that we didn't know about it?" I asked believing this story less and less with each moment. "I mean _come on, _identical triplets? That only happens like once every five-hundred-thousand births. Plus we were adopted _together_. I seriously doubt they would have split us up." I said trying to bring my brother back to sanity.

"Well, I don't know!" he said looking desperate. "But I'm telling I didn't make this up or hallucinate this. It actually happened, do you think I would lie about this?"

I looked him up and down trying to find some sign that he was pulling a seriously messed up joke on me but I couldn't find any. Plus I would have been able to tell if he was lying, he was a really bad liar.

"Fine." I said holding my hands up in surrender "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Finally." he said looking relieved that I'd said that "We should get Katy to look at the pen drive tomorrow."

"Yeah, then I'll find out if this is some joke." I said. Katy was our adopted sister and was a major IT girl. She could hack almost anything and could bring down any firewall, I remember one time when we were like nineteen she managed to hack into a major government website, but our parents stopped her from going any further into it. Hence, she was the girl to go to with this stuff. Plus, I did not need some weird virus fucking up my laptop.

"Now I'm gonna go to bed, I've had enough crazy for tonight." I said heading into my bedroom, next to the living room which I awkwardly had to share with Chris. I lay down in my bed and Chris went into his on the other side of the room and I fell asleep hoping that Chris would wake up tomorrow and realise that something had been put into his drink.

**Hey guys, so I decided to update this chapter because I wasn't happy with the original version and I wanted to introduce Tommy a little earlier. I also updated this because I was sure that a lot of people didn't like it, which was confirmed by my cousin (who is called Infinite Luminosity on this site) and I thought it would be better in Rick's POV. Anyway hope this was better and **_**please **_**review and tell me if you're liking the story so far.**


	3. The Sister

**Seeing Double**

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Graeme Manson, John Fawcett and the BBC.

Summary: A small English family living in Ontario are pulled into a strange series of events after meeting a group of identical looking girls they don't know that the girls might just reveal more about their history.

**The Sister**

Katy's POV

I was feeling excited as I turned my key in the lock. I pushed open the door and walked in expecting everyone to be asleep, but of course my family always surprise.

"Auntie Katy!" I turned slightly to see my nephew running down the stairs with a Cheshire grin on his face. He got almost to the bottom of the stairs and jumped into my arms.

"Little Menace!" I shouted as I spun him around and he giggled away to himself.

I put him down and I saw Rick and Chris emerge from their room, still looking half asleep. They looked at me and perked up immediately.

"You're back!" they said excitedly as they threw their arms around me.

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you too."

"Hey," We turned around when we heard Tommy complain. "You can't take Auntie Katy from me." he said pouting.

"Can't we just borrow her for a few minutes?" Rick asked Tommy, batting his eyelashes to try and look cute but instead looking creepy.

"Well okay, but just for a few minutes." Tommy said looking sternly at his father.

"Thanks buddy." Chris said ruffling his nephews hair.

"Be quick!" he said walking into the kitchen and we couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"So, how have you managed to survive without me?" I asked after we had recovered from our laughing fit. I had been gone for a week to check on my overemotional friend Emily who had been broken up with _another boyfriend_. So being a 'good friend' I had to be there to comfort her.

"Well..." Rick said looking kind of awkward, like he was contemplating whether he should tell me something.

"We kind of need you to check something out for us." Chris said looking just as awkward as his brother.

"Oh, what is it?" I asked curiously. I was in desperate need of a project as I was currently unemployed(don't judge) and I was waiting to get more stuff on my university résumé before I enrolled.

They suddenly looked at each other and they did that weird thing where they have a silent conversation using facial expressions and body language. I never understood it, must be a twin thing. Eventually Rick's shoulders sagged and Chris nodded, it seemed like Chris had won.

"Let's just say it's... complicated" Chris said.

"Okay, well give it to me and I'll see what I can do." I said in reply, ignoring the awkward tension in the air.

Chris took a thin, medium sized, red pen drive out of his jeans pocket and handed it to me.

"I'll look at it as soon as I can." I said slipping it into my jacket pocket.

"Thanks" Chris said. I started noticing that Chris seemed to be doing all the talking which was strange considering that he was the quiet one and even stranger, Rick looked like he was just waiting uncomfortably. Just then Tommy ran in shouting "Times up!"

He grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs and into his room while rambling about all the presents he had gotten for his birthday which happened just before I left.

* * *

"Oh my god..." I said to myself as I collapsed onto my bed. I had been playing with Tommy for around seven hours until his father had finally come in and decided to give me a break. I loved my nephew and his seemingly always happy attitude, but the little golden haired boy was very tiring. I swore that kid had ADHD or something. Just as I was about to nod off I remembered the pen drive and decided to get started on that in case I slipped into a coma and forgot about it.

I plugged the pen drive into my USB port and opened the documents on it. It took a long time, almost two hours to decipher the pass codes and break past the firewalls. When I finally broke into the actual files I felt like celebrating as my brain hurt from all the previous encryptions. The files looked pretty normal for a start, something about multiple births via IVF and a bunch of other crap about pregnancy rates and DNA scans, I was mainly wondering what the hell my brothers were doing with this. But then things started getting weird. "The fuck..."

* * *

I stormed down the stairs and into the living room where Chris was watching TV while Tommy and Rick were playing with legos.

"Rick, Chris," I said getting their attention. "I really need to speak with you."

Tommy continued playing with his legos while the brothers looked at each other worried and walked with me upstairs.

"What is it?" Rick asked looking worried, Chris had the same expression.

"The files on that pen drive are really messed up" I said entering my bedroom which was directly across from Tommy's, our bathroom in the middle of the two. "Look, there are all these articles about multiple births, IVF, almost identical DNA scans..."

"Yeah, what else?" Chris asked eagerly.

"Look at these particular files," I said opening a document labelled and Project Leda and up popped pictures of many people, all identical, the only major changes being hair colour or piercings for some of them. "Look, there are three sections of this file each with at least eleven identical people." I said noticing the looks of disbelief on their faces.

I opened up a file labelled Discouri and around thirteen files appeared. I click on one that made the twins freak.

_Name: Rick Smith_

_Place of Origin: London, England, United Kingdom_

_Date of Birth: 17th of August 1988; 9:38 PM_

_Carrier: Maria Anderson_

_Significant Other(s): Robyn Smith(Adoptive Mother), Cameron Smith(Adoptive Father), Christopher Smith(Twin Brother), Catherine Smith(Adoptive Sister), Thomas Smith(Biological Son)_

_Status: Living; Monitored_

_External Information Link_

I moved onto the next one.

_Name: Christopher Smith_

_Place of Origin: London, England, United Kingdom_

_Date of Birth: 17th of August 1988; 9:52 PM_

_Carrier: Maria Anderson_

_Current Residence: Ontario, Canada_

_Significant Other(s): Robyn Smith(Adoptive Mother), Cameron Smith(Adoptive Father), Rick Smith(Twin Brother), Catherine Smith(Adoptive Sister), Thomas Smith(Biological Nephew)_

_Status: Living; Monitored_

_External Information Link_

"Wait, wait, wait!" Rick shouted as he stared disbelievingly at the strange files which pretty much described he and his brothers life.

"Yeah but that's not the weirdest thing." I said and they each gave me a look which said 'how is that not the weirdest thing'.

I left that file and opened one labelled Helen. It came up with fifteen files and I clicked on one.

"Oh my god.." Was all the twins could say. On the screen was a file almost identical to Rick and Chris's, except it read.

_Name: Catherine Smith_

_Place of Origin: Aberdeen, Scotland, United Kingdom_

_Date of Birth: 6th of April 1984_

_Carrier: Lindsey Malone_

_Current Residence: Ontario, Canada_

_Significant Other(s): Robyn Smith(Adoptive Mother), Cameron Smith(Adoptive Father), Rick Smith(Adoptive Brother), Christopher Smith(Adoptive Brother), Thomas Smith(Adoptive Nephew)_

_Status: Living; Monitored_

_External Information Link_

The twins looked like they were lost in a daze, blankly staring at the wall.

"Yeah, do that for an hour and you'll be where I am now." I said , snapping back to reality.

"So... Why do these people have files on us?" Chris asked me looking even more confused than before.

"I don't know but with some of the information I've been getting it looks like it was some sort of experiment about multiple births. I mean how can the DNA match up so perfectly?" I replied still not knowing how to make sense of this. "But I still don't get why there are so many identical people on this file."

"Did there happen to be a woman on those files called Hazel?" Chris asked, looking like he would die if he didn't find out about this Hazel woman.

"I don't know, I'll just check." I said exiting the file and going onto a different file called Clytemnestra. Right enough there was a file on there with Hazel on it. "Here she is. She was born on the 29th of March 1990 in Nice, France. It seems that she was in contact with a guy called Peter Beaumont. Peter was also on the Discouri file and was from the same place as Hazel."

"Wait did you say French?" Chris asked looking urgent.

"Yeah, how come?"

Chris went on to explain his story about the French doppelganger who flung himself from the old factory and I realised why they were so freaked out.

"So that's why you two have been acting so weird."

"Yeah, would you be able to find out her address? Maybe we could contact her."

"Yeah it says she lives somewhere in San Francisco, uh, 19 Geary Boulevard." I said after clicking on the information link.

"When could we go?" Rick finally asked, for once he was so quiet that I had kind of forgotten he was there.

"Well, we might be able to leave in, like, two days." she said.

"We'll have to see if I can dump Tommy off at mum and dad's for a while. I'll need to come up with a good lie too."

"Yeah," Chris started "It would be kind of awkward, 'hey mum, hey dad, can you look after Tommy while we travel to America to try and find our messed up doppelgangers?'"

"You two get that sorted out and I'll try and get this shit sorted out a bit."

They left the room and headed down to the living room, trying to come up with a good lie which would stop our parents from worrying about us. After they left I checked out the Helen file and looked at some of the women in it. Alison Hendrix, Cosima Niehaus, Elizabeth Childs, the resemblance between them and myself. Another creepy thing I noticed that they were all born on the same year that I was, 1984.

I was really hoping that this had a good explanation because I was starting to wonder if my brothers were pulling a really messed up prank on me. Although I seriously doubted that they would fly across the border to pull a prank. I decided to look more into this and try to piece some of the pieces together. After around another two hours of research tiredness got the better of me and I slipped into the lulling embrace of sleep.

**Hey guys, so this is the next chapter to my favourite (selfmade) fanfic. So yeah a lot of weird stuff in this chapter and yes, I have made Katy a clone. Anyway, once again please review and tell me how you're liking the story so far because I'm kind of worried that I might have rushed this chapter a bit.**


End file.
